The Watchers
by Killer Moth
Summary: Tonight's banter focuses on young witches and the supervillain boys that love them. Belated birthday request piece for softballtitan009.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you read before you. All rights belong to Warner Brothers and all that.

Author's Note: A belated birthday present request for softballtitan009. I hope this is satisfactory. Have a happy 17th.

Beta: Still looking.

Timeline: The night following "Lightspeed".

------------------------------------------------------

Every night, Kyd Wykkyd gazed longingly at Titans Tower from the waterfront. Even with the Titans' recent globetrotting, tonight was no different. His body rigid as stone, all senses were fixed upon the T-shaped monolith.

"You know, with the way you stand there like that, people will mistake you for Batman." See-More broached out of the H.I.V.E. Communicator. He ignored the vocal observation and continued his vigil.

"Fine, if you won't come to me…." The high-hovering grotesque eye-balloon deflated gradually. As the cyclops landed, the pink construct retracted hastily into his eye socket.

"Gee, uh, I hate to ruin your statue imitation, but we need your help. Jinx has been missing since last night, and we don't know where she is."

The mute tendered no reply.

"I know you like her, even if she isn't a Titan or an angel."

He cocked his head to See-More's direction, glaring.

"It's nice to know I can still get your attention. Now, come on, we have to go."

He resumed his position defiantly.

"She's been gone a long time. So, you recently saw her at the Brotherhood of Evil base, so what?"

He clenched his fist within the folds of his cloak.

"She moved on. I'm glad you found someone else, but couldn't you find someone more…friendly? That witch doesn't look like someone warm and cuddly to me."

Wykkyd had a lop-sided leer, lips twisting into a smirk.

"Oh, shut up! At least mine makes for better eye-candy." There was a brief heart caricature in the outlandish Magic 8-Ball eye.

He enclosed his mantle, clutching at his heart.

"Alright, she looks good with her cape. But I'm more interested with the leotard myself." The human donned an immoral grin.

He countered with a scolding glare.

"What, I'm a growing boy; gotta have some room for hormones. I'll call it a draw on the legs, though."

There was a forming blush in Wykkyd's cheeks.

"And I'm not helping a thing by talking about her, am I? Man, you got it bad, but so do I. Just don't expect me to whine about it."

He placed a genial hand on his teammate's shoulder.

"Nah, I'm fine. Maybe my helping her look for Kid Flash will do some good later on. Hey, if you're that desperate for yours, you could always fake a heroic act and fool her that way. It could work!"

A vacant look was the only response.

An embarrassed See-More clamped his hand onto his neckline, eye southward. "It works in the comics. Even if you could get together, the 'mortal enemy' thing would kinda get in the way, or you're going to switch sides?"

Wykkyd nodded 'no'.

"Good, because I wouldn't wanna fight you, anyway. I wish you could tell me why we act this way around those two — like, eyeing them from afar or miles away in your case."

He waggled his eyebrows good-naturedly.

"Yeah, I guess it _is_ fun. That way, they can't say no to you, or hit you with their powers. I think her powers are nasty, but you don't think that, huh?"

It was his turn to beam decadently.

"You are so weird, and I don't know what to tell you. Girls just don't care for guys like us. They want guys of action — guys that can stand up and ask them out — that's not us."

Wykkyd flexed a bicep.

"I guess you're right; we could learn. But we'll start _after_ we look for Jinx, okay? And…, if I use my X-Ray vision and scan for her room, will you do the honorable thing and steal a memento from her? That way, we both can finally put this to bed."

He shrugged with his palms up.

"I could always hone in on her panty drawer. Would that help?"

The voiceless metahuman virtually fainted.

"It's either that or you steal her cape! And who better would know about capes?!" See-More gestured emphatically.

He pointed in a corrective gesture.

"Okay, besides Batman?" Afterward, the one-eyed teenager aimed his X-Ray vision at the monumental Tower, mumbling sotto voce, 'you're so weird.'

------------------------------------------------------

Leave a review if you wish, and see you in the funny papers.


End file.
